immortalfortressfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle - Spell Components
Based on information gathered from other puzzles, the prevailing theory is that there is a spell that needs to be cast, and it is up to us to figure out what components are necessary to do so. Based on the Instagram posts, we have determined that there are three separate components: a SOMATIC, a VERBAL and a MATERIAL component. “The string of pictures found on Adam’s phone will benefit from all the looming eyes. If each of them can do their level best, outstanding tasks they’ll conquer and divide. Then put together everything you’ve learned to see the wielder’s memory returned.” - @immortal4tress, 5/10 & 9:46PM At the time of this writing, the VERBAL and MATERIAL components are solved. Somatic Component - SOLVED Ten images were posted on Adam Glover's Instagram account (see "Second Wave"). Once decoded as semaphore code, they revealed the words "SIGN RECALL". Apparently the words may not have been enough, so @MarcianTobay posted a video on 5/14 @ 7:03PM signing the spelling of the word "RECALL", letter by letter. He also posted the actual word "recall" in ASL on 5/14 @ 7:05PM. The Immortal Fortress website acknowledged that @MarcianTobay is correct, which leads us to believe that the video was in fact necessary, but it is not clear which of the two - the word "recall" or the full spelling of it - was the expected solve. @Glovers_Travels later tweeted, thanking both @MarcianTobay and @dreamwisp, for signing the somatic component. "I should like also to highlight the efforts of @MarcianTobay & @dreamwisp for actually signing as part of the spell! I am much obliged to the both of you!" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/14 @ 8:22PM Verbal Component - SOLVED An investigation started based on a tweet by Immortal Fortress: "The incantation needed for the spell remains elusive, hiding in plain sight. We first must get these beasts from off our backs in order to unearth the words outright. That which you need to say to prime the spell, within the data you’ve accrued doth dwell." - @immortal4tress, 5/11 @ 5:34PM Solution If you take the ten monsters that were provided through the dead drops and sort them in the order of their Yelp reviews, then take the letters based on their position in their Yelp reviews, we get the letters "OAMDAVSOLI", which is an anagram of: ADAM IS VOLO Material Component - SOLVED On 5/12, @wenneker posted the words "MATERIAL RUNIC LEDGER" to @Glovers_Travels on Twitter: "#TeamVOLO member (without access to their twitter at the moment) Nightscream20 - notices that the material component is the Book Adam has - coming from the MATERIAL RUNIC LEDGER element. #NoStoneUnturned" - @wenneker, 5/12 @ 11:47AM Whether or not that was actually planned by the "powers that be" has not been confirmed... But it is worth noting that it was never mentioned HOW the words "MATERIAL RUNIC LEDGER" came to be (it is apparently an anagram of all the duplicated letters in the ten monsters provided), so either it was planned from the beginning or the "powers that be" were actively watching the thought process unfold in the Discord channel and went along with it (in the true spirit of D&D). In response, the @Glovers_Travels Twitter account posted a suggestion that they had more information, followed by an image a few hours later: "Interesting. I think there actually is something in my notebook to which that might be referring, let me go and find it..." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/12 @ 1:24PM "Here it is! Could this be the "runic ledger" you all mentioned?" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/12 @ 3:16PM It was soon followed by another image, likely due to a logic error in the original post (in other words, the "powers that be" running the game noticed an error in logic, likely by observing us thinking it out on Discord). This error in logic seems to suggest that the puzzle may have been put together at the spur of the moment without being reasonably tested or reviewed. "The accounting looks pretty shoddy, if you ask me." - @Glovers_Travels, 5/12 @ 3:34PM "Wait! The next page of the notebook had fallen out and I just found it!" - @Glovers_Travels, 5/12 @ 4:48PM Solution This type of puzzle - commonly known as Einstein's Riddle or Zebra Riddle - is solved by a process of elimination and sorting out the combination of elements in order to find out what corresponds to Hilya. Through complex process of elimination that we're not even going to begin to describe here... and most likely by some rampant guessing at what the few possibilities that remain there may be... the result was posted on Twitter and verified by Immortal Fortress: A Diamond from Hilda in a Silver Bag at the cost of 175gp purchased in December Final Spell The final spell - greater restoration - was chosen upon because: # It uses all three spell component types: verbal, somatic and material # It uses 100gp worth of ground diamond dust, which matches the material component mentioned above. The proper use of the components was posted by @Vorttu and confirmed by the Immortal Fortress website: "@Immortal4tress #NoStoneUnturned #TeamVolo Crush the Diamond to Dust. Hold the diamond dust Cast Greater Restoration Prime by saying Adam is Volo Then Sign Recall to see the wielder’s memory return" - @Vorttu, 5/14 @ 7:26PM Category:Puzzles Category:Glyphs